


Hand-Me-Down

by MaxinaJar



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxinaJar/pseuds/MaxinaJar
Summary: Varian finds an old dress and tries it on.
Relationships: Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Hand-Me-Down

‘You’re just going to try it on, that's it, just try it’ Varian tried to steady his breath as he slipped into the unused room where he had found the dress a few days ago. It had taken him a bit to work up the courage to actually try the thing on, but he had finally done it and he wasn’t going to chicken out this time. 

‘It’s just a piece of cloth, it’s no big deal’ His breath started to even out as he pulled the dress out of the box. It was a nice soft blue and was heavy in Varian’s hands. Slowly, he slipped out of his clothes and pulled the dress on. Fastening the belt that had been folded up with it, Varian stepped in front of the mirror that stood against one of the walls. 

“Wow,” He couldn’t help but say it out loud. The dress was amazing, it looked great on him even if it was a little too large. The fabric was heavy and had an unusual pull to it when he moved, kind of similar to his apron but also completely different. He spun in place to test his mobility and laughed as the dress twirled around his legs, wrapping them up a bit before releasing its grip. 

He spent a good ten minutes twirling around the room in the dress, testing how it moved and how much he could move. He spun a bit too quickly and tripped on the skirt, falling backward onto the floor. Or, well, he should have fallen on the floor. Instead, he had landed in someone’s arms. Quickly, Varian stood back up and spun around to see who had walked in on him. 

“Rapunzel?” His voice got high-pitched at the end of her name and his face turned a bright shade of red. His eyes were looking everywhere except the princess right now and he felt like he could melt into a puddle of embarrassment any second. “How, uh, how long have you been there?”

“Oh, I just came in,” She took a step closer to him, “I had heard some noise and wanted to investigate. Who could’ve guessed I would have found the Royal Engineer twirling around in my mom’s old dresses?” 

“I- I’m sorry, Princess, I was just curious, I’ll get changed. Please don’t tell anyone,” He looked up at her as he finished his apology. She was just smiling at him, no judgment or anger to be found.

“Varian, you don’t have to apologize, no one was wearing that dress anyways. I’m just a bit worried because it's a little too big for you,” She placed a hand on her chin, contemplating something, “Ah, perfect!” 

“What’s perfect?” The princess just grabbed him by the hand and started to lead him towards the door. 

“I’m gonna resize it for you! Let’s just head over to my room and we can get started,” She stopped at the door, noticing that Varian was resisting. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just- I don’t really want to walk around in this,” He gestured to the too-big dress that his body seemed to swim in rather than wear. 

“Hmm, alright. You stay here, and I will go grab my supplies. I will be right back!” and with that, Rapunzel zipped out of the room. Varian sighed in relief and sat down on a chair. He hadn’t expected anyone to find him. He should have just tried the dress on and then taken it right back off. But no, he had to start spinning around and testing out how the dress worked. At least Rapunzel hadn’t been mad or upset like he had been afraid of. Honestly, she was probably the best person that could have walked in on him. He shuddered at the thought of it being Eugene or his Dad. That would have definitely ended badly, he just knew it. 

Before he knew it, Rapunzel had returned with her sewing supplies and began her work on making the dress fit him better. He was trying to hide how excited this made him. He had always wanted to own a dress, mainly because they always looked cool. But he had been scared of how people would react, seeing as he never saw any other guys wearing dresses. He was already socially outcast for most things he did and wasn’t eager to add another reason to the list. But now, he had a chance to at least own one he could wear in private. And dresses were way more fun than he ever could have guessed. 

“There, all done.” Rapunzel stood up and gazed upon her work as Varian did a little test spin. He loved it. The dress had been fun before but now it looked like it belonged on him. A part of him didn’t ever want to take it off, though another part was telling him that pants were cool and practical as well. 

“Thank you, Rapunzel!” He turned and pulled her into a hug.

“You’re welcome, Varian. I’m kind of an expert on dressmaking,” She bragged returning his hug. He knew that she knew he was thanking her for much more than just the resizing, but chose not to draw attention to his little insecurity. 

Releasing her, Varian did some more twirls in his now perfectly sized dress, giggling as he picked up speed. 

“Woah!” Rapunzel had just barely enough time to prepare herself as Varian lost his balance and fell into her, knocking both of them to the floor where they promptly burst into laughter. 

Varian may not be ready to wear dresses outside of closed doors, but he knew that when he was Rapunzel would be right there, supporting him and holding his hand. He could never ask for a more perfect sister.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write Varian wearing a dress. fight me.


End file.
